Harmony
by kitkat1003
Summary: Celestia couldn't believe how much her life changed because of one purple unicorn. Read and review! ALSO ENJOY!


Order and Chaos created Harmony. It was a simple fact of the matter. Celestia and Luna represented Order and Chaos combined. They created Harmony to stop Discord, the Chaos that was against all Order. He was turned to stone, unable to be destroyed because there needed to be Chaos for Harmony to exist. Celestia knew this, though Luna was too lost in bitter jealousy to care.

When Luna turned to Nightmare Moon, Celestia knew she couldn't stop her sister, for Luna was the more chaotic side of the elements, though she did hold a bit of Chaos herself. So, she forced herself to send her sister away for a thousand years, her guilt taking away the little shred of Chaos she had and the elements from her. She wallowed in her grief, and became Order, the complete oppose of Chaos. The worst part was knowing what would happen, and being helpless to stop it. For years, she watched as the boring, predictable lives of ponies came and go, life lost in her long ago.

Then, she met Twilight Sparkle.

The purple unicorn was the first surprise she had had in centuries. Her magical burst in the entrance exam of her school made her immediately take her in as her personal pupil. All of the expressions, reactions, and emotions reminded her sister, she began to take care of the filly in a motherly way. As the day that her sister would come back came closer, Celestia placed the burden on Twilight to save the sister she could not. To be truthful, she herself felt that Twilight couldn't do it, but her faithful student had once again surprised her with how she had brought the elements back to life with her friendship. She was obviously overjoyed about her sister's return, but kept a straight face around her subjects, who were jubilant at her return. For a moment, things seemed predictable again.

Then, she got the letters. The letters Twilight sent were like tiny stories that brought pride and envy to her mind. She was proud that Twilight was learning these lessons, yet envious of her lifestyle that the princess craved. Twilight wrote about her adventures weekly, and Celestia would wait with bated breath for them, opening them and reading them as fast as she could, letting the words sneak in. She decided to come one day to visit, though she had to leave a second after she got there, already was she enjoying herself. The second time was even more enjoyable, Pinkie Pie eating all the sweets, Applejack fussing over the utensils, Rarity over her dress, Rainbowdash trying to get the guards to react, Fluttershy flipping out over Philomena, and Twilight being her typical self and trying to have everything be perfect. It made her want to laugh for a millennium, but she kept herself composed, and let the problem fix itself. She was very good at that nowadays.

When Discord came back, Celestia was not surprised. With Harmony there was Order and Chaos. She was Order, he was Chaos, and they both had to be present. Unable to stop him, she sent Twilight and the others after him, since he had stolen the elements. Then, she felt it. Broken Harmony. Lies, the hatred of Laughter, Cruelty, Selfishness, disloyalty, and Woe. Chaos was winning. Immediately, she sent the letters that gave her hope to Twilight, hoping to fix the travesty. It worked. The world was once again cleansed with the rainbow light she was so familiar with, yet, something was missing. Harmony wasn't as strong, because Discord was gone. Celestia crossed her hooves and hoped the elements would work fine afterward.

Then the Changelings came. She had to stop them, but failed in her attempt to do so. Talk about embarrassing. She watched as Twilight help Cadence not once, but twice from the Changelings to the Crystal Empire, using the lesson in dark magic that she had shown her to find the Crystal heart and stop Sombra. She saw Fluttershy tame Discord, with Twilight's supervision. So, after Twilight got that spell Starswirl had failed in completing finished, she had no doubts that Twilight was ready to be a princess. She hoped she wouldn't be mad about the immortality factor, but it seemed to slip the purple alicorn's mind. Twilight face the challenged head on, just like she always did.

There was that one incident with the vines during the Summer Sun Celebration, the first one in a thousand years with Luna by her side. Twilight had resolved some doubts she had, giving the elements away, only to be given a box with six keys for her to open. More doubts for more to surface as Tirek's reign began. Was she a real princess? The fears were written clearly on her face. Celestia sent Discord out, not the least bit surprised when he betrayed him, sent Twilight to do her thing, and smiled as she opened the box and unleash her magic on him. She realized that she was getting extremely old, and one day, Twilight would only have Luna to support her, and then be all alone. When Twilight found herself to be the Princess of friendship, Celestia knew she couldn't go anywhere yet.

Looking back at it all, it was surprising that a small filly unicorn could have brought so much Chaos into her life, how a regular pony could do so much in one year, when even she had done less in over two thousand years. With the elements gone, she felt her old self returning. The pony who loved the life that was unpredictable. With Twilight with her, she looked forward for surprises and unpredictability and Chaos to come. Discord was right about one thing. A bit of Chaos in Order was fun. Perfect Chaos and Order. It created something beautiful, something that had been lost to her until six ponies brought it back. Harmony.


End file.
